Their Hatred Filled Lover
by Panvatar
Summary: A young girl in the city of New York has known nothing but violent murder and daily beatings. Her only escape is the cities grandest otaku paradise, but when she is thrust into a world she believed to be imagination only she finds herself falling hard for a stubborn little Noble Boy and his alluring Butler. But how and why was she sent here? Why are things changing?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello beloved readers and whom it may concern. I bring to you my first fanfic! *crowds cheering in the distance* I had tried previously to write this story on another fanfiction site, but I failed miserably. :'( BUT I REFUSE TO LOSE! I have decided to rewrite it all (you know those three chapters I actually bothered to write) here on . This is only the prologue. I have been told that since it really has no purpose in the story that i should remove it all together Bu t I have always loved writing a prologue to get both me and the reader interested. I am in the process of the official first chapter so please bare with me until I am satisfied I did not complete f*ck it up.**

 **Warning: There may be some vulgarity, sexual innuendos, "heated" scenes, violence, or triggers. I apologize if I create any inaccuracies. I do know quite a lot about the black butler/kuroshitsuji universe but i do not know everything. If you see any problems with this story whether it be inaccurate or a flaw in the writing or characters, please leave a review for me. I am always open to learning and hearing other opinions.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER. I only own my OC and the fabulous plot twists to come.**

Prologue

I have never been loved.

Many have tried but all have failed. I've had friends and I've lost them all. No one has ever stayed long enough to know me. My soul. My heart.

And I've learned to stop caring. No one else matters anymore. No one cares so neither will I.

And then there was him. His red eyes and raven hair.

But there was also another. Slender and cold.

My heart will never know that great of a love again.

The way he held me in the rain.

How he changed his _existence_ for me.

They both hold places in my heart, but I will never be worthy of a place in theirs. Never will I love another.

Never will I breath again.

 **A/N: So that's my prologue. I know it's not much but i always like just having one to get me going. I also want to add that there will be a few cameos and crossover characters. This will NOT be the exact same universe as the original. It will follow the same general plot line until it gets to a certain point and then it will flip the f*ck out but I promise it will be awesome! As for the cameos and character crossovers I will explain them later in the story itself why these characters are showing up along the way. Please review if you like it, don't like it, saw a mistake or have something or someone you want to see in the future of this story. I want to make this fun to read but still follow the anime/manga universe as much as possible. Please enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is! The update no one has been waiting for! Anyway, for any losers who might actually read this I have a few things I want to say before this thing gets started. I plan to start out following the manga but once I get through the best - in my opinion - arcs of the manga it will then TRANSFORM into a more anime-centric fanfic but it will still be a mash up through out the fanfic. Also, yes, I will be adding Alois and Claude but when I do it will either be in a possible part two - depending on popularity and enthusiasm - or at the end of part one. I know a lot of people don't like alois too much but I just love the idea of his character want to have some fun writing him in but again it won't be for a long time now.

Things WILL BE DIFFERENT! I will be changing a few things in order to make this whole thing a little more unique but nothing too drastic, I swear. The romance will be a slow burn but there WILL BE SMUT! I will give you a warning - so you have time to light the candles - at the beginning of each smutty, delicious chapter so please don't spazz on me!

Also, I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS! If you want to see something happen, like a little fluff or a side ship, just leave a review and I'll try to work it in for you! I want this fic to be as much fun for you as it is for me.

WARNINGS: There will be FOUL LANGUAGE, SEXUAL INNUENDOS, SMUT GALORE, VIOLENCE and POSSIBLE TRIGGERS! Every chapter will get a personal warning for any warnings that apply.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SEXY BEASTS YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE! Only Yana gets any credit.

Ch. 1

I watched the door closely. Waiting. Watching.

I could see it bowing and breaking with every thrust he gave with his fists. I knew it wouldn't hold. I knew sooner or later he would get what he wanted. He always did.

If I crawled out the window he would just wait for me when I came back. Because where else did I have to go? It's times like this when I take a breath and think. Think about the facts. About everything that's happened in my dismal life.

My real name, given to me by my long dead parents, is Misaki Izawa, though the beast at the door calls me Lily. I have long black hair, blue almond-shaped eyes, and a slender build. I'm 5' 3" tall with rounded features, but by no means am I pudgy. I'm not fed enough to gain weight. I'm sixteen-years-old but I'm often told I look like a twelve-year-old girl which is probably due to my asian-like features and my small chest.

At the age of nine my parents were brutally murdered in front of my very eyes - which tends to scar a kid, but hakuna matata, right? After bouncing around from three different foster families, I was adopted at the age of fourteen, by Lucifer.

At least that's what I call him. His real name is Lew. The only reason he adopted me, the only reason he ever adopted any of the other girls like me, was because he just needed something to hit that would fight back. Most girls don't survive past the first year here, but I've learned how to at least half way defend myself.

In the history of girls sent to Lew's no one has done anything to help us - at least this is what Lew and the neighborhood drug addicts told me. Lew is a retired cop and drinking buddies with the police commissioner. Child services knows, but won't do anything if they don't have the police force at their backs. No matter how many girls have died in this room.

I look around the small room, the collection of toys and clothes that once belonged to those tortured girls. _How scared they must have been,_ I thought to myself. _How many nights did they cry themselves asleep? Did they sleep at all? Did they rejoice when it was over or weep?_

I could almost feel the terrible sadness of their long passed pain.

I had come to Lew's less than two years ago. I hadn't been hoping for much as most foster parents couldn't handle my snide remarks and piss poor manners. But, at first, Lew acted like the typical wannabe parent. He acted kind and generous and made every meal like it was our last. But on the fifth day, just when I got home from school, I walked into the living room to witness Lew, drunk, sprawled out on a pile of crushed or half-empty beer cans. I didn't even comprehend what was happening until I took a sloppy right cross to the face.

The beatings came daily after that. The meals were TV dinners and his kindness and generosity was disappeared so fast it was like it never existed. Lew would never bother to pretend he was sorry. He knew I wouldn't turn him because I knew there was no point. They would take him in, pretend to question him, and then his old buddies would tell him he's free to go.

Today . . . was just like every other day. Lew was drunk and wanted to fight.

But I wasn't in the mood to deal with it all just yet. I turned away from the quickly breaking door and opened my small window. It was just big enough for me to fit through, but Lew would've had to defy physics to get his swollen gut out my little hobbit hole.

I squeezed through the tiny window and on to the rickety fire escape, jogging down the metal stairs two at a time, excited to be getting a break. Then I reached the ladder and dropped myself onto the first rung. Above me there was a cry of anguish and looking up I saw Lew's fat, bulbous, red face hanging out my bedroom window, shouting a slew of curses at me.

I knew I would regret this later, but I raised my favorite finger at him and proceeded to slide down the ladder to the alleyway below. I ran out into the street and straight into the bustling crowd of downtown New York. I ran and ran and kept running until I was too far for fat, old Lew to bother pursuing.

Slowing my pace, I calmed my breathing and attempted to blend with the ocean of people that crashed against me, tugging and pulling and pushing me to my destination. I passed by Carl - the friendly neighborhood homeless man he called himself - and broke away from the rushing crowd.

Carl lived at the end of an alleyway in a makeshift tent he'd created from old shower and window curtains and always had his tent flap open to his fellow homeless. When we had first met I'd been fourteen. I had just moved in with Lucifer - the day before the beatings started actually - and I was trying to find my way back from school. I had turned down several wrong streets and wound up here in Carl's alleyway. He hadn't known me and at first sight he had scared me, but when he invited me in for some warm soup and a few anecdotes and war stories I'd opened up to him immediately. He had walked me back to Lew's and I've visited him almost everyday since.

"Hey, Carl," I greeted cheerfully. "What have you got cooking today?"

Carl smiled up at me from his milk crate chair, "Chicken and dumplin's. Same as usual, 'cept with more dumplin's. Just the way Paul likes it." Paul was Carl's most recent of visitors. He, as well as Carl, was an ex-marine and the both of them got along quite well together. "An' where are we off to t'day Miss Misaki?"

"Oh just making the usual runs," I swept up beside him and handed him a folded piece of green. "Here, use this next time you go shopping, Carl."

Carl took the money and unfolded it, "I'll be damned, lil' missy! Where did you find a hundred dolla bill?"

"Relax, Carl," I raised my hands up defensively. "I didn't steal it." Unless taking it from a shitty ex-cop counts - _teehee!_

"This is a real nice thing to do, Missy. I thank ya. An' Paul would be thankin' ya to if he were here," Carl poured a bowl of soup. "Here." He handed it to me. "Sit down and eat ya somethin'."

"No, Carl that's your's and Paul's dinner," I declined.

"Nonsense," Carl waved me off and pulled up another milk crate chair from inside his tent. "I always make plenty to go 'round and you know it."

I smiled, "You're a doll, Carl." I accepted his proffered bowl and sat down on the chair provided. I scooped a spoonful of the hot soup into my gullet. "Mmm, still the best stuff in town, Carl. I wouldn't have liked anything else better for breakfast."

"Breakfast," Carl looked at me inquisitively. "Is this the first thin' you've eaten all day? Misaki, it's nearly three in the afte'noon. Why didn't you eat somethin'?"

 _Because Lew hasn't brought food home for the past few days_ , I thought to myself, but I quickly swallowed that thought. There's no need to worry others needlessly. "Oh, I just got in a hurry this morning is all. Probably should have grabbed an apple, huh?" I smiled wide and hoped he'd buy it.

Carl continued to stare at me suspiciously, and for a second I thought he was gonna ask the question I feared he would, but all he said was, "Well now ya' can't just be skippin' breakfast. That's the most important meal o' the day an' all."

I laughed it off and finished my soup, grateful there was something in my stomach.

"Thanks for the dumplings, Carl," I handed him his bowl back and stood up. "I'll see you again tomorrow. Tell paul I said hi." I turned away towards the crowded street and began to return, but Carl called after me.

"Misaki," he bellowed, now on the other end of the alleyway. "If ya need me, ya know where to find me." Something in his voice sounded solemn. Almost like he knew everything that happened to me, just from the look on my face.

Once again, I turned away and melded into the hustle of the sidewalk. I made my way through the crashing sea of pedestrians and continued on with my heading. _Where should I go? Where should I go,_ I asked myself as if I didn't already know the answer. _Koo-Ploo it is!_

Otaku-Palooza. My sanctuary. Or, as I like to call it, Koo-Ploo. A new store dedicated entirely to anything that has to do with anime, manga, video games, cosplay, and Japan and South Korea. I stood in front of it with absolute splendor, basking in the glory of its dweebish-ness.

It's front was plastered with murals of anime characters, ranging from the sexiest of the sexy to the cutest of chibi vampires to the evilest of villains that everyone can't help but love. A group of teenagers in cosplay streamed out opening the doors wide as if to suck me in forever. A melody of new vocaloid and J-pop music floated to my ears and played with the strings of my heart.

I stepped inside, breathing in the sweet smell of pocky, real ramen noodles and dango. Every available inch of wall surface was covered by either posters, merchandise, cosplay, or various other advertisements for new products or upcoming shows and movies.

The arrangement of the first floor was simplistic, a long aisle ran straight down the middle of the store and ended at an escalator which led to the second and third floors. Along the aisle way there were smaller aisles branching off into the different sections of the store - and if you knew where to look the hentai section. Customers strolled, ran and stared at the awesome beauty of it all, while I made a beeline for the escalators with a new found, childlike joy. I stepped onto the moving stairs and bounced in anticipation for the next floor to come into view. Reaching the top I sprinted off the steps, almost running into yet another group of fellow otakus and weeaboo trash. I raced across the large room taking in all the sights, sounds and smells.

The second level was similar to the first except that instead of having aisles that branched off into sections of varying merchandise it was lined with Japanese and Korean food shops and stalls, including ramen and crépe vendors. I sprinted through the bright colors and delicious smells and made my way straight for the second set of escalators.

The final floor, my favorite of the three, was a large room about half the size of the lower two floors. It was part host club, part maid cafe and part media center. Every wall was covered in flat screens and shelves upon shelves upon shelves. Tables were set up in a pattern that changed every time I came back - today was diagonal. Maids, Butlers, and Hosts of either gender moved between the tables serving free drinks and compliments - sometimes a little lecherous -, all of them though, worker or patron, were loving every minute of it.

Along the walls,the shelves were filled with anime, movies, recent trailers, and Japanese and Korean TV drama series. I stood at the top of the escalator and took it all in. No matter how many times I came here I could never truly believe how completely spectacular this little slice of heaven was.

"Misaki-san!" It was my favorite host - not as in I want his sausage though you pervs - and my best friend, Marco. I only get to see him when he's on break - which is only half the time - because he's such a highly requested host. And I could see why. Marco has dark brown hair that hangs in his eyes, his cheeks are dotted with freckles, he's at least six-feet tall, and has a permanent smile adhered to his face. "Where have you been? I thought that you would never come back!"

"Relax. I was only gone for a day." I laughed, Marco was always making my days better by over dramatizing everything. He lives to ease other people's worries.

"A day is an eternity with these grabby cat ladies." He shuddered. "They just can't resist me. Even when they know I'm gay as a unicorn."

"Ha! Especially if they know you're gay as a unicorn," I chuckled so hard that I snorted like a pig. "Too bad I got first dibs if you ever decide to switch it up. The poor cronies don't stand a chance against my womanly charms." I draped one of my arms on his shoulders and the other encircled his chest. I hiked my leg up and, being used to my sexual tendencies, Marco grabbed my leg at the knee and pulled it around him. We kept on our straight faces - no pun intended - just long enough to get looks of pure hatred from the old hags around us.

I was the first to fall over laughing, relying on Marco to hold me up straight. "We're fucking dorks!"

"I prefer the term 'comical american'," he spoke between gasps. After finally calming himself down, Marco asked, "So the usual place?"

I hold my arms up in front of me and throw my head back, "Take me, Marco."

"You are a dork," he sighs.

"I thought it was 'comical american'?" I retort.

"Yeah, more like comical asian," He chortles, "Come on." Marco grabs my wrist and drags me to our usual spot before I can retort. Our table was separated from the rest by a sliding rice paper door. Usually I would have to pay for a secluded table, but, since I'm buddy-buddy with their top host, Marco got me on great terms with the management and I could sit in here all day, watching anime, eating the complimentary jar of pocky - that's on every table in the host club/maid cafe - and sipping free water.

I'll admit it, this is the life. I've had it good here and, if it was up to me, I'd live here. I'd curl up with a blanket and never leave my little slice of heaven.

But if I'm gone for too long, then Lew comes looking. Last time I left for more than a day he sent out a whole battalion of old police force buddies to look for me. I had been hiding out in a pawn shop with a nice old man who wanted to help me find a new home, but when the cops busted in and found me playing with his granddaughter's toys, they destroyed everything in the shop and had him arrested for kidnapping.

My attempted savior was sent to prison and may never see his granddaughter again.

Entering the private room, Marco slides the door open for me and closes it behind us. As always, I flop down onto the pile of bean bags in the far back corner, sighing aloud with relief. I close my eyes and sink deep into the styrofoam filled leather.

Our usual place was a small room with a kotatsu for eating, bean bag chairs for sitting and gaming and a TV with a DVD player and plethora of gaming consoles attached.

"How have things been, Misaki?" he'd suddenly become serious. "Has he hurt you again?"

I opened my eyes to see Marco standing over me, concern plastered across his face, "I'm fine, Marco."

"No one is fine living with that monster," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really, Marco," I sat up, "I'm fine."

"You know I don't believe you, right?" He held out his hand.

"I know," I took his hand and he pulled me up and out of my comfy tomb. "So what have I missed at the host club, in my twenty-four hour absence? Did it fall to pieces without my flamboyant presence?"

"Hmm," he scratched his head in mock contemplation. "Weeeeeeeell . . ."

"Oh come on, you tease," I punched him playfully in the arm.

Marco rubbed at his arm, exaggerating his 'injury', "Misaki, I'm sensitive."

"Tell me!" I pleaded, grabbing his arm and squeezing.

"Alright, Alright!" he tried to squirm out of my grip. "Let me go and I'll tell you."

I immediately released him and threw my hands behind my back, acting like a sheepish cat.

He massaged his arm as if I had bruised him - I swear, I have the death grip of a squirrel -, "So, you really wanna know?"

"YES!" I begged.

"Okay," Marco strided over to the sliding door and slipped it open just a crack. "I think it's his turn on the floor shift right about now." He peeked through the slit he'd just made.

"Who is?" I knelt in front of the door and looked out at the host club.

"We got a new host yesterday," He continued to scan the room, "and he's hot."

"Oooooo," I squealed.

"Shh," Marco slapped his hand over my mouth. "There he is." He pointed through the door at a host weaving through the tables. "His name is Jean and his ass is divine."

The indicated host was indeed 'hot'. Jean was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Marco, with broad, strong shoulders and his hair was dyed two different colors, dark blonde on top and a deep brown - nearly black - on bottom. His ass was absolutely divine - Marco didn't tell no lies.

Marco had removed his hand from my mouth and I take the opportunity to voice my approval, "Daaaamn, boy. Why can't I have his babies?"

"Because I called dibs on his booty," Marco denied my fantasies. "But I just can't tell if he's gay or not."

"Duh, he's obviously bi."

"What?" Marco squinted. "How can you tell?"

"Look at him," I gestured to the booty host. "He flirts with everyone, female or not, he added necklaces to his outfit for flare and rebellion, and he may hold his head like a straight man but he moves his hips like a gay man, a bottom to be precise."

He contemplated my analysis, "Thank god for your killer gay-dar."

"It's a gift," I shrugged. "So what's your game plan?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I want to do something big but I don't wanna spook him with my obvious thirst. I think I should just ask him out. Plain and simple."

"I don't know," I thought aloud. "He gives me this vibe like 'Impress me with your bullshit' but it's also like he doesn't like to share his love life with others. I think you should do something big but private. Just the two of you."

"Why do I feel like you've already planned our wedding down to the font on the invitations?" he looked at me with accusation.

I smiled slyly, "Because I have."

He stepped away from the door and slid it shut, eradicating my view of that fine booty, "You're ridiculous. I just met him yesterday."

"But I ship it," I pouted.

"Do you wanna fight me?" Marco mocked, puffing out his chest dramatically.

I rolled up my sleeves as if preparing for the battle, "Show me what you got flamer." I raised my fists up and jutted out my chin in an exaggerated motion.

"Misaki," Marco's voice had lost all sense of joking and his chest fell back down to normal height, shoulders drooping, "Where did you get that bruise?"

 _Shit._

Startled I threw a hand over my purpled arm, "Ha, you know how clumsy I am. I must have bumped it on something. Ha ha." I pulled my sleeve back down over the purple skin.

"No! You are not blowing this off!" He pulled my shirt sleeve back up to reveal my darkened flesh. He started inspecting me all over, yanking up my sleeves and pant legs and even searching my midsection for any other hidden scars or bruises. Soon he'd discovered all the things I've tried so hard to cover up and hide, brought every beating back up to the surface exposing it for him to see. "Why do you let him do this to you? Why didn't you tell me he was doing something like this to you?!"

I hid my arms and legs again, "It's none of your business, Marco."

"None of my business?! You're my best friend! We sit in here almost everyday watching anime and talking nonsense about nonsense! If someone's hurting you I wouldn't think twice about hurting them back!"

"Marco, calm down," I attempted to soothe him.

"No, Misaki! You don't deserve this life! You lost your parents, you were sent from orphanage to orphanage for the majority of your childhood! And now you're just supposed to live with an abusive drunk as a reward?! No! I won't stand for it!" with every sentence, Marco had taken a step closer and I had taken a step back to the point where I was pressed against the TV stand, feeling it begin to dig into the backs of my shins. Marco grabbed my shoulders roughly, "You deserve to be loved and cherished and respected and honored and so much more than this world could ever offer!"

"Marco, what are you talking about?" _he's never acted like this before_. "Stop this, Marco. It hurts. You're scaring me."

Marco hung his head, "You deserve a better world." His voice was a whisper.

"Huh?" I could barely hear him. "Marco, please stop this." I was beginning to feel panicked, my mind racing back to all the times I had taken Lew's beatings. _Why is Marco reacting so strongly? Marco would never even hurt a fly much less threaten to hurt someone._

Marco lifted his head and gazed at me intensely, "A different world." There was something in his eyes then, a strange twinkling tint that sent freezing shivers up my spine.

"Marco," I breathed, but before I could say another word, Marco shoved me back into the television. I braced myself for the impact of the screen, for the stinging cut from all the broken glass.

But it never came. Nothing shattered, or toppled, or collapsed.

I just fell backwards, and instead of the jarring impact of the television I fell through a barrier. It was as if I had burst through the wall of an industrial strength bubble. On the other side of this bubble wall I was surrounded by a teeth-chattering, cold, water-like liquid that radiated a blueish-turquoise light. My lungs yearned for oxygen and I struggled to find the surface. Gradually, the color of the liquid began to darken, from blue to purple to navy to black, the darkness suffocating. Then, there was a flash like a galaxy flying past meat the speed of light. I could see white spots forming in the corners of my eyes and expanding outward. The lack of oxygen was burning my muscles as I struggled to escape. Above me, a single dot of light, no bigger than a star in the sky, began to shine and grow. I kicked, flailed, and fought my way towards the light.

Gradually, the light began to brighten. I was getting closer and closer with every desperate kick, but my lungs were burning like a batch of hot coals and I could no longer see anything except the widening white spots. I swam in what I could only hope was the direction of the light but as the seconds passed I became frightened that this was the end. I wouldn't die at the hands of Lew like I thought but by drowning in a television?

 _How was this even happening?!_

 _What was even happening?!_

I began to lose my strength and the urge to keep fighting. My life had always been doomed from the start. If it didn't end here then it would end at the hands of Lew when I returned. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it was coming. And it might as well be here, before I have to endure what's left of my punishments.

I reached above me one last time, reaching for any form of freedom I could find from this sea of death. I stretched as far as my limbs would allow, fingers fully extended. And I felt it.

The surface.

 _AIR!,_ my mind screamed. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. The desire to live taking complete control over my body. Muscles still burning, I kicked my way upwards. At last, I broke the surface and I could breathe again. But I struggled to stay afloat. My arms and legs were aching from the exertion and I was slinking in and out of the water like a bobber on a fishing rod. I needed more air than what I was able to suck in and I was taking in gulps of water trying to taste oxygen. My sight had just barely returned in splotches, but I could not see anything but more water surrounding me.

I began to slide back into the watery abyss, my mouth and nose had been completely covered when suddenly someone grabbed me from under my arms and hoisted me out of the water, coughing up what remained in my lungs and still trying to kick and flail. I was barely aware of a violent breeze against my body, as if I were standing on the wing of a jet on a runway. Mere seconds later I could feel ground beneath me as I lay there gasping like a fish.

A deep, british voice of velvet spoke to me, "Miss, are you alright?" His voice was full of forced concern.

I still couldn't see anything. I couldn't even tell if my eyes were open. I began to vomit everything that rested in my stomach feeling my strained muscles protest. After thoroughly cleaning out my meager breakfast, I began to cough and wheeze. But I was too relieved to just be able to wheeze in _air._

Another voice, softer and higher than the first, chimed in, "Do something, Sebastian. She's choking." There was no urgency or emotion in this voice, much like the first.

"Young Master, she is merely expelling the liquid from her lungs. She'll be fine in a moment, I assure you."

I was not sure, but I thought I knew these voices. I'd heard them before.

"Miss, are you alright?" The deeper voiced asked again.

"Sebastian, what is she wearing? I've never seen attire like this before."

"I too am unaware of it, my lord."

My coughing had subsided for the moment, but I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. My vision was clearing up again but it was blurry still from the impending blackout. I could see a luminous blue sky with wispy, cotton clouds and I turned my head to search for the voices. To my right, kneeling on the ground beside me, was a tall, dark-haired man in a swallow tail coat. To his right there was a boy, about thirteen, with dark, bluish hair and an eyepatch. Both men were dressed impeccably well, but their attire was that of Victorian gentlemen. They almost looked like . . .

My heart stopped.

 _It can't be. This isn't happening. It's impossible. How could they possibly exist?_ I argued in my head. But their faces looked identical to their 2-D counterparts.

 _But,_ I thought to myself, _They're anime characters! How could they be_ here _?_

 _They're not real. But here they are. I'm dreaming. But I'm feel pain._

 _This can't be real._

 **A/N: Well, there it is! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! No matter how much you hated it i will listen to what you have to say - or read, guess. If you have any questions about where the story is going please feel free to ask! I will reply to all questions on anything in the A/N of the next chapter uploaded! Feel free to correct any inaccuracies you may see! I want to be as accurate as possible but keep in mind that I will be changing some things but most of it will be pretty accurate.**

 **Please enjoy your fangasms!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I am total shit for taking this long to post! I can only make excuses; writer's block,lack of WI-FI access, laziness, I'm nothing but a piece of shit? Does it really matter if you'll all just hate me anyway? So throw the hate my way I deserve it. And I am so so sorry. Forgive me? I made this one extra long~. ^_^**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Or don't.**

 **Your choice.**

 **To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time out of your valuable lives to actually leave a review on this piece of shit I call fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy future chapters and IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE SOMETHING JUST SAY THE WORD! It shall be done - plot willing.**

 **Treena1996: You know what's upi! You know what's coming! You're prepared! lol no seriously though I'm excited for the same things to come so be ready! Thank you for loving this absolute shit!**

 **SHOUT OUT TO bbb671 WHO WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **WARNING: I'm pretty sure every single chapter I write is going to have foul language so this is just going to be an overall warning for eternity. :P**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned this beauty I'd be a lot richer. But I don't so I'm not.**

Ch. 2

Warm sunlight beat down on my face, breaking through the flimsy defenses of my eyelids. I threw an arm over my eyes in a half-assed attempt to fall back asleep. I flipped and flopped over into the soft, downy pillow below me, taking in the distinct smell of lavender. Pulling a large poofy comforter over my head and cocooning deeper into the warmth.

 _Wait . . . My bed is not this soft._

I jack-rabbit kicked the comforter off my body and flung myself from the mattress. I backed myself up against a wall - nothing can sneak up on you if there's nothing behind you - and took in my surroundings. The room was immense - I could have fit Lew's apartment in this room - and elegant. The ceiling was high and lined with intricate mouldings. Light blue and silver horizontal striped wallpaper led down an even more intricately carved chair rail that circled the entire room and divided the wallpaper from a light grey paint on the lower half of the walls.

There were two doors - one to my right and one to my left. Two large windows reached to the ceiling let in penetrating rays of sunshine and were decorated with black, velvet curtains that trailed down to the floor, stopping when they reached the mouldings around the floor. The furniture was all decorated similarly to the white mouldings. The bed was nearly double the size of a king and a large headboard with ivy like designs hand-carved into the woodwork. Night stands stood beside each side of the mattress. A dresser sat next to the door to my left and an armoire to the right of it. After that was a full-length body mirror placed diagonally in the corner farthest from. Directly to my left, in between the windows, sat a two chairs and a table adorned with a chess board and accurately placed pieces.

 _Nope,_ I thought, _Definitely not my room._

I made my way to the nearest window, back still pressed against the wall. Gazing beyond the glare of the sun I saw a well kempt garden tall, trimmed trees in perfect rows and eloquent arrangement of planted flowers - though their were quite a lot of white roses in the mix.

 _Is this even New York?_

Stepping away from the window, I made my way to the door closest to me - the one next to the dresser and to my left. Edging along the wall as silently as possible I quickly hopped around the chess table and immediately pushed my back to the wall again - so i'm a paranoid little asian girl, sue me. Eventually, I James-Bonded my way over to my possible exit. I twisted the handle - it was unlocked - and peeked inside. On the other side of the door was a dimly lit bathroom. From what little I could see it was pretty outdated but nevertheless still as elegant as the rest of the room. But it still didn't tell me where I was. I closed the door and looked suspiciously at everything in the room.

 _What is this place?_ I contemplated over it in my head, _An expensive hotel? A mansion? Have I died and been placed in Moderately-Different-From-Earth-Heaven? Or is this someone's idea of a joke?_

Without warning, the second door, - now positioned in the corner farthest away from me - burst open, with a blonde boy about my age walking in. At first he didn't notice me, he was setting out a tub of water and a set of wash clothes on the bed side table. Then he looked over to the mattress.

Shock spread over the boy's face like a hurricane, but his shock paled in comparison to mine. This was not just any boy. The blonde wonder in front of me was none other that Finnian the gardener himself.

Finny from Black Butler.

FINNY!

I was stunned into paralysis and rendered utterly mute. _This isn't happening,_ I thought. _No way in hell is this not a beautiful dream._

Finny's bright, wide eyes scanned the room and landed on me, huddled in a corner and trying not to hyperventilate.

"Oh, Miss, you're awake!" Finny sprinted across the room to stand in front of me. "You must be feeling offly well rested. You slept for three days straight!"

"Th-three days?" miraculously my vocal chords realized they weren't just there to sit around - unlike my appendix . . . stupid appendix.

"Yessum, the whole manor was worried you'd sleep forever. Just like the old faery tale!" Finny giggled. "We even joked about finding a prince that's be willing to wake you."

"Y-y-you're . . .," I stuttered out.

MIstaking my attempt at a statement for a question, Finny introduced himself, "Oh, forgive me, Miss, but my name's Finnian. But you can just call me Finny if you like."

He paused for a moment I realized he was waiting for me to give my name, "M- Misaki! It's so nice to meet you!" The full affects of what this meant hit me.

 _I'm dreaming about being the Phantomhive Manor! I'm in Black Butler Dream Land!_

"You were in pretty rough shape when you arrived, Misaki," Finny beamed. "Are you feeling any better?" Finny began to look me up and down, presumably searching for any injuries, when suddenly his face turned the brightest red I've ever seen a person be. He turned away from and covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm so sorry, Milady! I had not noticed you were in your undergarments still!"

Completely appalled by his statement, I looked down at myself. I wore a thin, cotton nightgown looking _thing_. I remember seeing this type of thing in history class. I think I recall it being some sort of garment worn under a ladies dress in the late 19th century. It was by no means revealing but to Finny I might as well have been nude.

Finny was still apologizing profusely when I interrupted, "It's quite alright, Finny. Are there and dresses in the dresser of the armoire in here?"

Finny nodded vigorously. _Poor thing_ , I thought, _He probably thinks he's compromised my virtue or something ridiculous._

Opening the dresser first, I saw it was almost entirely filled with more undergarments and corsets. Grimacing at the thought of actually wearing one of those famously horrid contraptions, I moved on to the armoire. Inside it held an array of gowns.

Out of curiosity, I asked, "Whose gowns are these?"

Finny's blush was only just beginning to fade when I had spoke and it all came rushing back at the sound of my voice, "They're L-lady Elizabeth's. She keeps them here for her s-surprise visits."

 _Finny is just too adorable when he's embarrassed_ , I thought to myself. Flipping through the selection, I'm not going to lie, the pink became overwhelming. But, by a stroke of luck there were two or three more dismal and depressing colors towards the back - what can I say? I'm a glutton for emo shit.

Deciding to pick the darkest colored cloth - navy blue - I slid it on and closed the armoire.

"Alright, Finny," I called, "All clear."

Finny slowly glances over his shoulder as if expecting me to trick him and steal his innocence - maybe later - "The Young Master said he would like to speak with you when you awoke,"

My heart beat furiously in my chest, _Do I get to meet the glorious Lord Phantomhive in this dream?_

" . . . but he is currently in London for business." Finny finished, and my heart sank.

 _I guess I'll just have to hope he's in the next dream,_ I thought to myself depressingly.

"But since you're feeling better," Finny's face brightened as he continued on, "The other servants would love to meet you, Miss Misaki."

My heart soared once more, "Yes, of course!" I smiled from ear to ear. "And just Misaki is fine, Finny."

Finny's beautiful smile broke across his still red face, "Then please follow me, Misaki." Finny flounced - that's right bitches, flounced - over to the second door holding it open wide as he awaited me to pass through.

I will say this about Victorian gents, they are polite as hell. Though I suspect Finny would be a sweetie no matter what the era was.

Nodding my thanks to the wonderful boy, I passed through the threshold. The hallway was magnificently decorated with the same ivory designed mouldings with the chair rail removed. The walls were a warm tan and the mouldings were stained a chocolate brown. Paintings hung at even intervals, separated by the occasional vase or sculpture. There were no windows but elaborate, brass candelabras holding three candles symmetrically - symmetry pleases me.

"Right this way, Misaki," Finny gestured to our right and took up the path ahead.

Not wanting to be left behind I scurried after him, keeping stride with his as we passed through the halls. Each passage was as ornate as the last and somehow even grander. There were many doors and from time to time one side of the hall would be covered with windows. Varying landscapes greeted me, ranging from open fields to splashing ponds to spurting fountains.

 _This is the most detailed dream I've ever had_ , I thought. _I can almost feel the warmth from the sunlight._

"I think you'll like this next room, Misaki," Finny beamed from beside me. He had noticed my obvious interest in the decorum and I was inclined to believe he was leading me down the more well decorated halls.

"Oh will I now?" I retorted playfully, _I could used to dreams like this._

As if it were physically possible, Finny's smile broadened when we passed through an arc way and into a large open space.

 _Oh. My. God._

Proudly presented in front of me was the marvelous entry hall of the Phantomhive Manor. The stairs lead to the marble floor below while pristinely white columns towered from floor to ceiling. Finny and I stood at the upper left entry way with one of the sets of side stairs splayed out before us.

"No way," I whispered under my breath.

Finny giggled beside me, "I told you would like it. Isn't it the largest room you've ever seen?"

It wasn't, but for Finny's sake I nodded. _Hmmm,_ I thought. _I always wanted to try this._ Running full blast, I dashed down the steps before me. Jumping up I planted my butt on the banister of the main staircase and spread my arms out for balance as I slid down to the bottom at top speed.

My bare feet skidded to a stop halfway to immense double doors that led to the front courtyard.

"Misaki!" Finny was leaping down the staircase chasing after me.

By now I was already giggling uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry, Finny. Haha, I just couldn't help myself."

Finny came to stand beside me, "That's alright, Misaki. You just surprised me is all!" He laughed with me.

"Tch, filthy brats," a low, agitated voice spoke from behind us.

Finny and I both spun around, searching for the source of the voice. Standing beside one of the many columns, shrouded in shadow, was a short, black-haired man dressed all in white with a white bandanna tied around the lower half of his face. He held a mop in his right hand and pulled down his bandanna with his left. He was still too far in the shadows to see his face properly.

"L-levi!" Finny jumped, his face paling like he'd just seen a ghost. "G-good morning, Sir!" He straightened his back and stood at attention.

 _Levi?_ I thought to myself, _I don't remember a Levi in Black Butler._

The figure strode toward us and the light travelled up his body and struck his face. The man had angular features and bore an expression of disgust. His eyes were condescending and narrow. The black hair atop his head was a well kempt undercut and his brown boots were knee high.

 _Wait,_ _is that . . . LEVI ACKERMAN?! As in Attack on Titan?! But this is Black Butler! Why would Levi be here?_

Levi now stood directly before us, "You disgusting children just dirtied my freshly mopped floor."

"I'm so sorry, Levi!" Finny was still as stiff as a pole.

 _He looks so terrified,_ I thought, "Please, don't blame Finny." I stepped forward. _Levi shouldn't even be in this dream so Finny shouldn't have to suffer because of my fantasies._

Levi eyed me blankly, "And who the hell are you?"

"Misaki Izawa," I looked him squarely in the eyes - he was the same height as me.

Levi looked at me as if I was the dumbest shit he'd ever seen, "Am I supposed to know you?"

"She's the girl who the Young Master and Sebastian found in the pond," Finny explained.

 _Huh,_ I thought to myself, _so all that was another part of the dream, too._

"Ah, the little, lost kitten," Levi leaned against his mop handle, eyeing me closely. "Mind explaining how a toddler like you got into the middle of the Phantomhive Estate?"

"Toddler?" I asked incredulously.

"Aye," he replied condescendingly.

"Are _you_ calling _me_ short?" I gestured between us with an accusing finger.

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin, "I was referring to your young age you dumb shit."

"L-Levi!" Finny was flabbergasted. "Please, Sir."

But I was already making a comeback, "Listen here, Short Shit. I happen to be 16 so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your head out of your tiny ass long enough to notice, or have the cleaning chemicals burned up too many of your brain cells?" _And there goes my inner New Yorker._

Now both of them were shocked.

"Mi-misaki!" Finny stuttered.

"Well," Levi smirked. "Looks like the lost kitten has a dirty mouth."

I squared my jaw and stared down my nose at him. _He's not gonna beat me so easily._

"Hehe," Levi chuckled under his breath. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Kitten Shit." And with that he replaced his mask and set about re-mopping the already pristine marble.

After getting over his initial shock from our interaction with Levi, Finny spoke up, "Follow me, Misaki."

I nodded curtly and followed him down another corridor with a proud stride - it's not everyday a sassy midget takes down another midget. But still I had my worries. _Why would an attack on titan character be in Black Butler? I mean, it could just be my imagination going wild but then again, my fantasy wouldn't be to argue with him -_ if you catch my drift.

Finny was staring at the floor and zoning out for the length of our journey - which was odd since he was very talkative before - until we came to hall that took on much less decorative look.

"These are the servant's quarters, Misaki," Finny smiled back at me.

"So you live down here when you're not in the garden?"

"Mmm-hmm," Finny seemed as if his mind were deeply contemplating something.

My curiosity - and caring, I care too - got the better of me and I asked, "Is something bothering you, Finny?" I skipped to his side.

Finny's face reddened, "Well, you don't. . . exactly . . . talk like a lady, do you, Misaki?" Finny giggled and rubbed the back of his neck.

I was a little stunned at this. _I guess ladies really were more_ civilized _with their language back in the day,_ I thought to myself. "Gee, I suppose you're right." I smiled sheepishly.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? Your accent is like Bardroy's but it's still so different." Finny's curiosity was beating out his bashfulness.

"New York!" I happily supplied.

Finny's face lit up like I'd just flipped a light switch, "You're from America?!"

My giggling was uncontrollable at the sight of his child-like joy.

"You have to tell me everything! What are the trees like?! Oh! You're gonna like Bardroy! He's from America, too!" Finny rambled on and on, asking question after question without a moment for me to answer until suddenly the corridor began to shake beneath our feet.

I looked down at the ground, "What the- . . ."

"GET DOWN!" Finny screeched and pushed me down just as the wall behind him exploded like a firework of wood and stone. A projectile struck me in the head as we fell and I cried out in surprise and pain. Debris flew around us and splintered against the ajacent walls. It happened in maybe a total of five seconds but from the center of the action seemed to take hours to calm down. When Finny finally lifted himself away from being my make-shift shelter the wall was now nothing more than a gaping hole and broken pieces of what it once was litted the hallway, tufts of smoke and dust slowly disapating through the air.

I coughed to clear my lungs of dust, "What the _hell_ was that?"

Another, feminine, voice busted out of the chaos, "Bloody hell, Bard, now you've gone and done! Oh~, the Mater and Mr. Sebastian are not going to be happy about this." I could tell just from the sound of Mey-rin's concerned voice that she was holding her hands to her cheeks trying think of a way to fix everything they's broken.

"Oi!" Came a harsher, male voice. "What do you expect me to do? Dinner's gotta get done on time ev'ry day and someone's gotta get it done quick and efficient like." Bardroy never ceased to amaze me with his crazy ideas on things.

"Are you alright?" Finny was now standing up, holding a hand out to help me off of the ground.

I greatfully took it and pulled myself up with his help. "I'm fine," I chuckled. "I'm guessing the oven is broken?"

Now it was Finny's turn to laugh, "Bard tends to get a little carried away with his creations."

"Creations?!" Bard strolled out of the still lingering smoke and stood defiantly in front of Finny. "The delicacies _I_ make," he gestured to himself with his thumb, "are nothing less than _masterpieces_."

"And yet they all require setting something on fire and destroying half the mansion," Mey-rin retorted, also escaping the dust and smoke. "Oh my," Mey-rin uttered when she caught sight of me. "You're that young lady the Master and Mr. Sebastian pulled out of the pond. Oh, how good it is to see you awake and walkin' about! Why, I was beginnin' to fret about you never waking back up again and here you are." She grabbed my arms and pulled me into an embrass. I let her do so because I always thought Mey-rin would give the best hugs - I was right.

After she had let me go, Bardroy chimed in, "Sorry about the explosion miss." He rubbed the back of his neck,his ever present cigarette hanging from his lips. "I jus' can't ever seem to get the grease to fire ratio right." Bardroy smiled sheepishly - boom pregnant.

"It's quite alright," I assured him. "I've taken harder hits to the head." And with that last sentence I knocked on the place where I'd been injured. I completely surprised though when I felt pain at the slight touch and winced.

 _What?,_ I thought, _How could I get injured if this is a dream? That's not possible._

"Is something wrong, Misaki?" Finny queried.

I brought my hand down from where I had touched my now aching head and saw that my knuckle were now covered in blood. _That's not supposed to happen._

"Oh no, she's hurt," Mey-rin grasped my hand and pulled my head down to inspect the wound. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Bardroy."

I stared at my blood stained fingers in shock, "Is this _real_?" I asked aloud.

"I'm afraid you really are bleedin', Milady," Mey-rin answered, misunderstanding my question. "Finny, be a dear and fetch me the bandages from the washroom."

"On it!" Finny saluted as he raced off to the washroom.

"My humblest apologies, miss," Bardroy hung his head. "I didn't think I'd hurt anyone while cookin'."

It took me a moment to realize he was waiting for a reply and when I tried it almost didn't come out, "I-It-Its f-fine, B-Bard." I was shaking from realization. _I'm actually in Black Butler. I fell into a pond and Levi Ackerman's here too, but I'm IN BLACK BUTLER!_

Taking my shaking to mean something else, Mey-rin suggested, "Why don't you come take a seat, Miss? It's only a small scratch, but these head wounds tend to bleed a bit more than their share."

While Mey-rin was wrong as to why I should sit down, she was entirely right. I let her lead me through the rubble and dirt to an unharmed, but now covered in random pieces of wall, table on the far edge of what I assumed used to be the kitchen.

 _If this is Black Butler, then am I in the anime or manga? Why and how is Levi here, too? Why am I here? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is Marco. He found my bruises and was mad at me. Then he shoved me . . . through a TV? Nothing makes sense!_

"Would you like a glass of water, Milady?" Mey-rin inquired.

Finding my mouth and throat completely dry, whether it be from the shock, the dust in the air or the blood loss, I nodded. "J-Just M-Misaki is fine." I tried to smile.

Mey-rin smiled almost as brightly as Finny and then left to obtain the beverage.

 _Alright, ok, cool. This is Black Butler for real. This is Black Butler FOR REAL. I am in BLACK BUTLER! OHMYGODTHISISREALLYHAPPENING! Ok,ok, ok, calm down think this through._

Finny and Mey-rin returned at the same time. I accepted the glass from Mey-rin as she took the first-aid kit from Finny and began the process of cleaning my cut. Holding the glass in my hands kept them from shaking, which I was thankful for, but my shaking was no longer caused by shock. I was _excited_. All my life I had wanted to put into an anime and now here I was in my all time favorite. And to top it all off Levi was there too. This was single-handedly the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

 _What am I going to do? Should I tell them I'm from another universe? If I did would they et me stay here? What if either way I was eventually thrown out of the manor? What would I do?_ A million thoughts bombarded my mind at once. On one hand, if I told them there was a good chance they'd label me a nutcase and throw me in Bedlam. But on the other hand, if I didn't tell them then what reason could I possibly have for falling into the Phantomhive pond?

"So, Miss, what brought ya' all the to this neck of the woods?" Bardroy slouched next to me as he spoke. Such a simple question for him, but to me it would define my future in this universe. My answer would either see me starved to death in the streets of London, or cozied up in front of the fireplace versing the Earl in chess.

"I. . .," I scrambled to decide, but both sides seemed to guarantee doom. "I-I'm here to apply for a job!" I blurted out at the last second. _I guess it's decided then. . ._

"A job?" Bardroy cocked his head to the side, one hand on his hip. "I didn't know the Master was hiring."

"Me either," Mey- rin picked up a gauze bandage and looked at me curiously.

I felt my insides churn, "N-No, he's not, but I was still hoping nonetheless that he might consider me."

"Oh, well I'm sure the Young Master would love to meet you, Milady," Mey-rin held the bandage to my head.

"Misaki," I corrected.

"Oops, right, Misaki," she smiled softly.

"So then," Bard rubbed his stubbly chin, "where're you from?"

I smiled when I thought of my home. Not the apartment with Lew but the bustling city of New York. Carl and his dumplings. The Koo-Ploo. The host club. Marco - and how he threw me through a TV into a twisted black butler remake, but yolo right? In fact, if you took Lew out of the equation, it would have been the closest thing to paradise for me - at least before I realized I could be thrown into alternate universes.

Bard was still waiting for an answer so I stamped down on my pleasant nostalgia and replied, "I'm from a small town in America. You probably haven't heard of it all the way across the pond."

"A fellow yankee, eh?" Bardroy's eyes lit up instantly. "It's 'bout time we got another one round here. All these british blokes want talk about is tea and how to prevent kitchen fires."

I snorted at his last comment - partly because he used blokes like a true Brit and also because Bardroy was the most adorable, untamable bag of explosives I've ever seen. "If I ever complain about your kitchen fires I'm a hypocrite, but I do love making tea and baking."

"Crap," Bardroy face-palmed, "Not another tea drinker." He said it as if it was the end of the world.

I giggled again, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Bardroy wouldn't know a good refreshment if I poured down his trousers," Mey-rin finished patching me up and stood back to inspect her work. Before continuing she gave me a big smile and a thumbs-up of pride. "You're good to go, Misaki."

Finny beamed behind Mey-rin, "I guess we could have given a better first impression, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Don't be silly," I assured him, smiling softly. "This is perfect."

Just as I was attempting to stand up to make sure everything was still working properly, a heavy and drawn out sigh was heard from the gaping entryway, "You shitty brats can't do anything right." Levi stood amongst the debris with an agitated, but somehow still passive, look on his face. "I just got off the phone with the Earl and you've trashed the place. Again." His eyes looking at all of us but they focused strongly on Bardroy.

"The Young Master called?!" Finny chirped, peachy as ever under Levi's gaze. "What did he say? When is he returning?"

Levi all but grimaced at Finny's aura of pleasantness, "He'll be returning tonight."

"Tonight?!" the servants gasped in unison.

"Yes, tonight. So hurry and take a shit before you get started on this bullshit," and with that, the ever poetic beauty that is Levi fled down the hall, handkerchief firmly tied.

"Oh~," Mey-rin plopped down next to the seat I had once occupied. "How are we ever going to clean this mess up before Master gets home?"

Bardroy shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "Best jus' dive in, I guess."

"I can help," I offered happily. _It'd be good to practice cleaning before I apply as a servant._

"Alright!" Finny cheered. "Let's get all back to new for the young masters return!"

And so we all dove straight into the mess. I moved and disgarded chunks and splinters of wood and stone. Some of the larger chunks were pretty heavy but we all left those for Finny to take away - his smile isn't his _strongest_ trait . . . get it? I slay me. Nearly an hour later we had finally removed the bits and pieces away. We donned masks and brooms or feather dusters and cleared what was left coating the entirety of the kitchen.

 _I've never seen so much dust and dirt in all my life_ , I thought.

Yet another hour of dusting, sweeping and mopping and - besides the missing wall - the kitchen was good as new. Not even Lew's modern kitchen ever looked so posh.

"Whew," Bardroy sighed. "Finally clean." We all sat with our heads down on the table taking a few minutes to rest our feet.

"You're quite the maid," Finny commented from beside me. "I think the master will be pleased to have you."

"Who will I be pleased to have?" A familiar voice inquired from the hall.

The servants and I all sat up instantly. We exchanged quick looks and finally turned to the once there door. And there, standing where the kitchen door should have been, with cloak drawn about his shoulders, cane in his hand and top hat on his head, stood the Earl of Phantomhive with his faithful butler cloaked all in black.

Only one word escaped my lips, " . . . Ciel."

 **There you go. AFTER SOOOO LONG! Even i was getting impatient with myself. I think I'm going to start updating regularly once every other week. Does that sound okay? Let me know if you guys want them sooner/later/it's perfect timing for you! I really love your guys' feedback and this chapter never would have been finished with out you. Thank you all so much and please don't be afraid to ask for/about something.**

 **~Panvatar**


End file.
